Their Stars
by Risski
Summary: He laughed and asked why. She told him it was because he was always coming back to the Bebop, barely alive. SxF Saye or Fike, Haha


**I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop or its Characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Stars:**

Neither of them knew were exactly sure when it first happened, when the first night of this slow dance they call silence allowed them to sit and do nothing, but stare out into the stars. Both of them would take turns breaking the silence. He had done it the first night, saying that he was told by a friend that when someone dies a star fades with that person. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, not until a star that flickered in the distant caught her eye. Pointing at it she smiled at him, telling him that his star was the flickering one. He laughed and asked why. She told him it was because he was always coming back to the Bebop, barely alive. He didn't say anything, he only nodded, which made her continue to tell him how the star next to his was her star because it was too dim to even shine. He still didn't reply. She laughed to fill his silence and stood up, she was done with the stars, smiling she told him happily how she hoped his star would figure out if it was going to fade or if it was going to shine brighter than the rest. He turned to look at her, but she was already gone.

The second time they found themselves looking at the stars, was when Gren died. She stood in front of the window. He stood a few feet away from her, his pink coat hung on his arm. She broke the silence, her voice cracking, saying how she never liked the color blue or the fact that Ed had painted her big toe blue. He laughed, telling her that blue was every where, and that she could never hate his blue suit. She tried to laugh, but instead a sob escaped her lips. He clenched his coat closer to his hip; he could not remember the last time a woman cried in front of him. She shook her head and turned away from the window, a fake smile plastered to her face as she asked if he could help her find Gren's star before it could fade. That night, he stood beside her and watched the stars, and for some reason, at that moment, he had hoped she would never find that star.

When the third time happened it was an accident; they had just returned from the ISSP Station after dropping Whitney off. This time they sat in the commons room, he was lying lazily on the couch and she sat on the stairs. She was on her tenth cigarette, he was one his second. He raised an eyebrow at her, telling her she was going to kill herself if she kept smoking like that. She only shrugged. He continued to tell her, if she would die on the Bebop, they would shoot her body out into space, like he had done with that refrigerator. Her head dropped forward and he heard her try to stifle a laugh, but she failed. She was bent over, one arm holding her stomach, the other keeping the cigarette away from her body as she tried to come up with an image of her floating through space like a rag doll. He laughed, but then both of their laughter died slowly as they both realized they were laughing at her dying. He was the first to stand up to leave, but she beat him to the punch, telling him she was going to count the stars. He smiled as he told her to wait until they had more cigarettes.

It wasn't until after Peirrot Le Fou that they returned to sitting in the dark, watching the stars, watching their stars. She asked him if he was scared of anything. He shook his head and told her that death didn't scare him, he had seen it once and that when you live with fear you never really live. She asked what if someone you cared about was dying. He looked over at her, she wasn't looking at him. He took a deep breath and told her that was a totally different situation and that it didn't matter if you're scared of death or not, when someone you care about dies a part of you dies with them. She nodded and he stood up telling her it was getting late. She agreed, but she was going to wait a little longer before she went to bed. He shrugged and began to walk away, she said his name and he stopped, not turning to look at her. She didn't look at him either as she told him to wait a little longer before he decided to die, she didn't think his star was ready to fade. He smiled and walked out the door. Neither one of them knew that it would be the last time for them to watch the stars together.

Now, here he was standing in the hall, his comm link in hand as watched her face light up on the screen. He asked her where she was. She asked him what he wanted. He told her he was going out to Tharsis and he wanted her to meet him there. She asked why.

He then told her about Jet being injured and that she needed to quit wasting time and get back to the ship. Her eye flashed with anger as she asked him what made him think she was coming back and that he took too much for granted then the screen went black. He grumbled a few words as he walked into the control room and flopped down onto the chair in front of the window. His head was spinning as he realized that they could be after her too. They went after Jet; Vicious knows she is involved with him. That she lives and works with him. Looking out into the stars, he cursed under his breath as the star that she had once said was his was still flickering and her star was still dimmer than his flickering one. That's when the clicking of a cane and that's when Jet told him that meaningless story about some man who was obsessed with a mountain.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my latest Cowboy Bebop fic.**

**I didn't want to make anything to crazy-out-there, but I think it works.**

**Review Please ^_^  
**


End file.
